Going back in time
by pllgrey'sfakingitfanatic
Summary: This is a story about Clarke and Lexa in our world. I won't tell anything else. You have to read it to find out if they're in a relationship or not and more. I'll promise you that it's going to be dramatic.
1. The phone call

_The phone call_

 _Present: 07-05-2006, 11 p.m._

 _Clarke is walking through the streets of NYC, wearing all black. She has a bottle of bourbon in her hand and it's half empty. Suddenly, her phone rings. It's Lexa. She's been rejecting her calls. At first she hesitates, but then she picks up and waits for the sound of the other girl's voice._

\- Hi...

\- Wow! Doesn't anyone have shame anymore? How dare you? I thought I made things clear. I don't wanna talk with you!

\- Clarke, just hear me out... !

\- I don't care! If I want to hung up I will. But now I'm kinda curious! What lies are you going to tell this time?

\- No lies. Not this time. Just let me talk!

\- You have one minute! I'm listening.

\- I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. Any of it. We can talk it through. This doesn't change anything. Where are you? I can pick you up. We have to fix this mess. Where are you? I'm not giving up. I'm really sorry!

 _Lexa starts crying. Then silence..._

-Clarke, please, say something!

\- Your minute is over!

...

 **Chapter 1. New York City, 7** **th** **May 2006. So obviously, Lexa and Clarke know each other. But what kind of relationship do they have? What's Clarke doing in the streets all by herself in the middle of the night? Why she's wearing black? Did she go to a funeral? Why is she drinking bourbon? Most important question... WHY IS SHE PISSED AT LEXA? WHAT HAPPENED? The next few chapters will be in the past (time of the story),around 2003. They will give you the answers to these questions, one by one. And the reason why Clarke is mad at Lexa will be revealed in a chapter that takes place at 10 p.m. of this same day (07-05-2006). I know that this chapter is short but the next won't. Let me a review if you want to try to guess the answers to the questions. Bye. Ly.**


	2. I was lost

_I was lost_

 _Present: 17-09-2003, 10 a.m._

 _Lexa is walking through the hallways of the New York University, with thousands of books in her hands. She seems a little bit lost. She's looking around but she can't find her classroom. Then she goes against someone and drop all of hers books._

\- Oh, I'm so sorry! I was distracted, I was trying to find my...

 _The other girl interrupts her._

\- It's fine! I was distracted too. Let me help you with that.

 _The girl helps Lexa picking up the books. When Lexa looks at the girl to thank her, she paralysis. That girl had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes and the most amazing blonde hair. Lexa was completely hypnotized._

\- Are you okay?

\- Yeah... Once again, sorry for running into you. Thanks for helping me with the books.

-That's a lot of books!

\- Yes, it is. Hmhmh... Have a good day.

\- Are you lost or something? I can help you if you like!

\- I don't wanna bother you!

\- You're not. So what class do you have now?

\- Criminal law with Professor Parker.

\- Wow! A lawyer? Well done!

\- Thanks... So where is the classroom?

\- You were lucky to find me, because you would never get to your classroom. You're in the wrong building. This is the Art and Sports Faculty. Law is in the third building not the second. Parker's classroom is in the fourth floor, door number six. The dorms are in the fifth building.

\- Oh, I was really lost...

\- Yeah, you were!

 _They both laugh._

\- I have to go to class and I think you should go to. Parker doesn't like when the students arrive late to the first class of the year. It doesn't make a good first impression. See you around, lost girl.

\- Bye...

 _It was her first day and Lexa already loved college..._

 _Lexa was in class but she was completely distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about the blonde girl. She couldn't stop thinking that she doesn't even know her name. Class is now over. She is going to meet Octavia, her best friend who is med school._

\- Hey Lexa, how's the first day going? Mine is going really good!

\- It's going okay...

\- Okay? Just okay? How was the class with Parker?

\- I don't know. I didn't pay much attention...

\- What you mean?

-What busy thinking about something else!

\- Well, what were you thinking about?

 _Lexa didn't know if should tell Octavia about the cute girl._

\- I'm waiting, Lexa...

\- It wasn't really something... It was more, someone...

-OMG! Who is she? Tell me everything!

\- Calm down, dude! I don't know who she is...

\- You don't know? Are you fucking serious right now?

\- Yeah! I was lost and I bumped into some girl. She helped me picking up my books and finding my classroom. And she the most amazing blue eyes and blonde hair... She was absolutely gorgeous!

\- But...?

\- But I didn't ask her name and I don't know if I'm going to see her again.

\- Where you were when that happened?

\- Art and Sports Faculty.

\- What the hell were you doing there?

\- I was lost,okay?

\- Obviously... I have a friend, Raven, she's a senior and she's also in meds. She's friends with almost everyone in this university! She most know her! I can ask her...

\- Oh yeah? And what are you going to say? ''Oh hey Raven! Look, my friend Lexa here really likes this girl but she doesn't even know her name or anything about her! She has blue eyes and blonde hair. I was thinking that maybe you could know her...''

\- Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to say!

\- Hey, don't even thing about it!

\- Oh, for the love of God! We can just go talk with her and I'll bring it up discreetly...

 _Lexa is thinking about it. She really liked that girl... And Octavia seems like she isn't giving up until Lexa says yes._

\- Fine, let's go talk to Raven...

-Yay!

 **Chapter 2. New York University, 17th September 2003. Lexa and Clarke meet in college. Lexa is friends with Octavia. Octavia knows Raven and Raven may or may not know Clarke. I'll guess you have to wait to see. Bye. Ly.**


	3. Raven and the blonde

_Raven and the blonde_

 _Present: 17-09-2003, 2 p.m._

 _Lexa and Octavia had lunch and now are looking for Raven._

\- You said Raven probably knows the cute girl and where we can find her. How are we going to do that when we can't even find Raven?

\- Relax, Alexandra! You're always so dramatic...

\- First, don't call me Alexandra. Only my mother calls me that and it's when I'm in trouble. Second...

 _Octavia interrupts her._

\- There's she is!

\- Who?

\- Who do you think, you idiot?

 _Octavia starts screaming._

\- Hey Raven, over here.

\- You know, you could have just gone there and talked to her. But no, you just had to scream her so loud so that the whole campus could heard you...

\- Shut up, she's coming here! Raven, hi! Nice to see you again.

\- Hi, nice to see you too!

\- I wanted to introduce you to my best friend, Lexa.

\- Hi Lexa, I'm Raven. Nice to meet you.

\- Hi, nice to meet you.

\- I was just telling Lexa how as so sweet of you to help me on my first day!

\- Of, the pleasure was on mine!

\- Lexa was also telling me that she almost arrived late to her class with Professor Parker because she couldn't find the classroom. She was so lost! But thank God that this girl showed up and told her where it was!

\- We here in the NYU are all very kind and we like to help our people.

\- She was saying that she wanted to give something to the girl you know, as a gift to thank her for the help.

\- Oh, that's so nice of you Lexa!

 _Lexa was blushing._

\- Yeah, but she was so scared of running late to class that she didn't even asked the girl her name and now she doesn't know where to find her.

\- Yeah, that's a problem. Maybe I can help you find her!

 _Bingo._

\- You don't have to. Me and Lexa will end up finding her. I hope!

\- I don't know... This is a pretty big university!

 _Yeah, Lexa knows that this university is big!_

\- Well, since you insist, we will accept your help!

\- So Lexa, how was the girl?

 _Lexa didn't even know if there was words to describe such person._

\- Hmhmhm... She was blonde, tall, blue eyes... She seems older than me and I ran into her in the Art and Sports Faculty.

\- Oh no!

 _Lexa is surprise by her reaction. Octavia interveins._

\- What do you mean ''oh no''? There's lots of girls that fit that description? You don't have any idea of who she is?

 _Lexa lost her hope._

\- Actually, it's the completly opposite... I said ''oh no'' because I think that I know who she is...

 _Lexa and Octavia are officially confused..._

\- It's Clarke. Clarke Griffin.

 _Clarke? Lexa likes her name._

\- Where can we find her?

\- You don't. She will find you if she wants to.

 _Octavia and Lexa are even more confused._

 _-_ Listen, there's a party tonigh. It's to celebrate the victory of the football or basketball team... I don't really know and I couldn't care less! Show up and you'll find her!

Octavia isn't very confident about this.

\- What if she won't go to the party?

 _Raven laughs._

\- We are talking about Clarke Griffin. If there's a party, she's gonna be there, trust me!

 _Three hours later_

 _Present: 17-09-2003, 5 p.m._

 _Lexa is now going to move her things to her dorm. Luckly, Octavia is her roomate. She already put her things in the dorm and now she's going to help Lexa._

\- Hey Lexa?

\- Yes?

-Where do you want me to put your basketball trophys?

\- Just put them in the third shell.

\- Ok!

 _It's been a while since someone said anything. And we all know that Octavia can't be quiet for more that a few minutes..._

\- Lexa?

\- Yes?

\- I found out some things about Clarke...

\- First: How? Second: What did you find out?

\- I just made a few questions around campus!

\- And...

\- Let's just say that Clarke Griffin is very famous here in the NYU. She's kind of a legend!

\- Elaborate, please!

\- So, she's came from a very rich family. She's a senior and a painter but with her grades from highschool she could be in medschool if she wanted. They are even higher than mine! And...

\- And what?

\- She's gay so you have a shot!

\- Really?

\- That's what I heard!

\- Do you really think Ii have a shot?

\- I think you have to figure that out tonight, at the party...

\- Let's do it!

 _Lexa is very determined to find out the truth about Clarke._


	4. The party

_The party_

 _Present: 17-09-2003 11:30 p.m_

 _Lexa and Octavia just arrived to the party. The whole campus is there. At least, looks like it. They are trying to find Clarke but it's kinda hard to find someone in a big crowd. Lexa was losing it!_

\- Ok, there's absolutely no way that we can find her here! Maybe she's not even here!

\- You need to calm your shit down! If Raven said she was going to be here, she is going to be here! It's only been fifteen minutes and the whole university is here. It's going to be hard to find her, but it's going to be worth it!

\- Maybe it's a sign!

\- A sign? Are you drunk already? That orange juice has vodca in it doesn't it?

\- What? No!

 _Octavia is unbelievable!_

\- Just think about it! When we meet she didn't say her name and she didn't ask for mine. Then we found out that she was just playing her game. Let's just leave.

 _When they were about to leave they hear someone._

\- Leaving already? The party has just started...

 _They look back and there she is... Clarke Griffin._

\- I heard you were looking for me!

 _Jackpot!_

 _Lexa is perplexed looking at Clarke. Octavia is speechless._

\- Octavia, would you mind if I stoled Lexa just for a few minutes?

 _Octavia looks at Lexa._

\- She's all yours...

 _Octavia leaves them alone._

\- Let's go outside.

 _Lexa follows Clarke to the porch. Lexa starts asking questions._

\- How do you know my name?

\- The same way you know mine. I asked around. By the way, what do you want from me?

 _Lexa is thinking of what to say. She can't show weakness._

\- I just wanted to say thanks one more time. You know, for helping me with the books and the classroom.

\- Oh really? And I here thinking you were interested in me...

Lexa is really embarresed.

\- Are you?

\- What?

\- Interested in me?

\- I don't know! I guess I'm still trying to figure it out...

\- Do you have plans on Saturday?

\- No...

\- Well now you have. What you say about dinner? Maybe a movie after?

Lexa hesitates, but it's hard to say no to Clarke.

\- Sounds good.

\- I'll pick you up at 7.

\- Bye.

\- Bye...


	5. The mates and the date

_The mates and the date_

 _Present: 22-09-2003 5 p.m._

 _Clarke is running through the university. She wants to talk to Raven. And now she found her._

\- Dude, great news!

\- Oh, that can't be good...

\- I have a date with the new girl!

\- Who? Lexa?

-Yep.

 _Raven didn't seem a big fan of the idea..._

\- You're gonna cancel it. Now!

 _Clarke doesn't know what's happening. But she's definitely not canceling the date._

\- Hell no!

\- Hell yeah!

\- What's your problem?

\- You!

 _Clarke is confused. She has no idea why Raven is acting like this..._

\- What did I do to you?

\- To me? Nothing! My problem is what you do to the other girls!

\- I'm not following it!

\- Aren't you? The worst blind is the one that doesn't want to see! You use girls. Like when you are trying to loose weight and you eat candy. You eat it and then you forget about it.

\- Oh, please! I'm not that bad...

 _Raven gives Clarke a_ _disappointed_ _look._

\- Am I?

\- It's just this little thing about you that makes me hate you sometimes. The thing is... Lexa is not like the others chicks . She's not superficial or heartless, she's doesn't think she's better than the others. She's not just a pair of boobs and a piece of ass! She has feelings, emotions, a heart. And I love you Clarke, but if you hurt her... We're done! 'Cause I've been here watching you breaking hearts of really great girls and I did nothing! Now I say it's enough!

 _Clarke just had one of those ''oh shit'' moments._

\- I didn't know you felt that way! I didn't realize how much of a bitch I was being... But this time... this time it's different! I like Lexa. Like for real! I'll make thing right this time. I promise!

\- When is your date?

\- In two hours.

\- Well, you should go now. Dress up and don't keep the girl waiting, 'cause girls hate that.

\- Thanks for opening my eyes. Love you...

\- Love you more!

 _They hug. Now Clarke is going to get ready for her special date._

 _Two hours later..._

 _Present: 22-09-2003 7 p.m._

 _Clarke arrives to the dorms. She asked around about Lexa's dorm. 3_ _rd_ _floor, on the right, door number 357. She knocks at the door. Octavia opens up._

\- Hey Clarke! You got here earlier.

\- Hi, nice too see you again Octavia! And I got here on time. I said I would pick her up at 7, and it's 7...

\- Exactly what I said! You're earlier!

 _Clarke is thinking that maybe she should have gone there fifteen minutes later._

\- She's not ready yet!

\- I prefer waiting for her than make her wait for me!

 _Lexa is listening to the whole conversation inside. She thinks Clarke is being really adorable and cute._

\- She's almost ready! Wait here and don't go anywhere.

\- I won't. I wouldn't dare...

 _Octavia closes the door to help Lexa getting ready._

\- How's my make-up?

\- It's fine!

\- Just fine? It has to be perfect!

\- Fine, it's perfect !

\- Octavia, you're not helping!

 _Lexa is freaking out..._

\- Hey, relax. Sit here and listen to me. Outside that door, is a girl waiting for you. A girl who asked you on a date because she likes you just the way you are. Because you, Alexandra Sophia Woods... you are a smart, beautiful , kind, strong woman, despite the fact that you don't see yourself that way! You are thinking that you're not good enough for that girl outside! Well, let me tell you something! You are good enough for her and I know it and she knows it! The night of the party I watched you too... You were so busy trying to look good for her that you dind't even realize the way she was looking at you, the brightness in her eyes... Now you're going to get up, open that door and have fun with that blondie, okay?

 _Lexa is really moved by Octavia's words. It's time to grow up and stop being scared._

\- Octavia, you may be a little crazy sometimes, but I love you! You're my best friend and I like you just the way you are!

 _They hug._

\- I feel the same, Lexa... Now, open the door! It's an order!

 _Lexa opens the door and sees Clarke. Clarke was surprised by Lexa. Completely speechless. She never thought she could look even more beautiful. And of course, Octavia has something to say ike always._

 _-_ How does she look, Clarke?

\- Absolutly stunning! Gorgeous, like always.

Lexa is blushing.

\- You don't look bad yourself...

They both laugh.

\- Well, thank God! Let's go then.

\- Bye Octavia!

\- Bye Octavia!

\- Have fun, ladies! And behave yourselves! 

_Clarke and Lexa are in front of a really expensive french restaurant._

\- This is a very expensive restaurant! I want to pay half the bill but I don't think I have enough money...

\- We can go to another restaurant. I just though about this one because I usually come here.

\- Oh yeah? You bring here all the other girls too?

 _Lexa was jooking but Clarke had another ''oh shit'' moment._

\- Actually yes! I do bring all the other girls here to.

 _Lexa is surprise by Clarke's confession._

\- I ask them on a date and pick the place. I pick always this restaurant. When the bill comes, I always pay. It's always a big number. I don't like them but they like my money. The are so turn on by the cash and that's the reason I bring them here. Because every date that started in this restaurant ended in my bed. And you know what? I really like you and I know you like me too and you see for more than my money. So, let's go somewhere else!

 _Lexa is shocked._

\- I totally get it if you want to leave...

\- No! I really apreciated the honesty. And I really like you! So let's go to another place!

 _Clarke is relieve._

\- I know another french restaurant which is a lot cheaper!

\- You know what? If we are going to be honest, I have to tell you this!

 _Clarke is scared._

\- I don't like french food. They all have funny names and I'm not a big fan of wine. I like pizza... and beer!

\- I like and beer too...

 _They both smile. Then they went to a really good pizza place. They had frozen ioghurt and then went for a walk._

\- I really had fun tonigh!

\- Me too, Lexa...

-It's late. We should go back to the university!

\- Oh, I don't live there! I have a little studio, a few blocks from here. I was thinking you could spend the night there since it's really late...

\- I don't think that's a good idea!

\- Why not? We were just gonna sleep. You don't trust me?

\- No, I don't! Not yet! And I don't trust myself either...

\- Fair enough! I'll go with you back to the university.

\- No. Then you would have to go back here again!

\- Don't worry! I will crash at Raven's dorm. It's okay, really.

\- Well thanks...

 _They took a cab back to NYU. Now they are in front of Lexa's dorm._

 _Present: 23-09-2003 1 a.m._

 _-_ Once again, thanks for the lovely night and for coming back with me.

\- It's fine. I had a really, really, great time, Lexa!

\- Yeah, me too.

\- Well... goodbye.

\- Bye...

 _Clarke gives Lexa a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Lexa wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that she kissed her. Now she was going to sleep because tomorrow Octavia won't let alone until she's tells her everything detail of the date._


	6. Tell me more

_Tell me more_

 _Present: 23-09-2003 10 a.m._

 _Octavia jumps on top of Lexa to wake her up._

\- Dude, get off!

\- I will, but you have to tell me everything that happened last night!

\- Fine.

 _Octavia sits on the bed and so does Lexa._

\- Tell me everything!

\- Okay.

 _10 minutes later_

\- You're an idiot!

\- Me? Why?

\- You should have gone to her place!

\- I don't think that was a good idea...

\- Why not?

\- I'm not ready to...

\- Have sex with her?

\- Yeah... I mean I don't know her that well yet!

\- Then get to know her.

\- Ok. I think I'm gonna talk to her.

-Yeah, do that!

\- Wait!

\- What?

\- I don't have her number!

\- How is that possible? I will ask Raven.

\- Thank you. You're the best!

 _* On the phone_

\- Helllo?

\- Hey Clarke, it's me, Lexa!

\- Hi! How did you get my number?

\- Octavia asked Raven. I hope you don't mind.

\- No... Not at all!

\- So I was thinking... I mean I was wondering... I wanted to know if...

\- Lexa, just get to the point!  
\- Do you wanna go on a date again?

\- Yeah, when?

\- You choose.

\- How about Friday, at 9 p.m.?

\- Sounds good.

\- What do you wanna do?

\- We can go get an ice cream! And talk.

\- I would love to!

\- So it's a date!

\- It's a date!

-Bye, Clarke.

\- Bye, Lexa.

 _They hang up._

-Octavia, guess who has a date on Friday?

 _They start jumping and screaming._

\- I'm really happy for you, Lexa.

 _A few days later._

 _Present: 28-09-20032 10 p.m._

 _Clarke and Lexa just had an ice cream._

 _-_ So, you said you wanted to talk..

\- Yeah, I think we should get to know each other better...

\- Fine. You start.

\- My parents name's are Ryan and Olivia. My dad is a computer engineer and my mom is a pharmaceutical. I have a older sister. Her name is Anya and she's twenty-two. I'm from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I'm eighteen and I want to become a laywer. Now's your turn!

\- I'm from Seattle, Washington. I come from a very rich family, of lawyers, doctors and diplomats. My dad was a diplomat. He died when I was seventeen. My mom is a doctor in one of the best hospitals of Seattle. I have a younger sister. Her name is Alison and she's sixteen. I'm twenty-one years old and I want to be a painter. My mom wanted me to became a doctor like her, but I decided to follow my dream and she has been supporting me since day one.

 _Lexa didn't know what to say._

\- So now we know each other better. There's lots of stories that I want to tell you but I can't just tell you everything on the second date! There will be more opportunities for that...

\- I want see your work. Your paintings.

\- I have lots of them in my studio. Maybe next time I'll show them to you.

\- Sounds good.

 _They are gonna go back to the university. Right now they are in the cab._

\- I really like you, Lexa...

\- I feel the same, Clarke!

\- You know..

\- What?

\- I really wanna kiss you right now!

\- What are you waiting for then?

 _Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa. Her lips were so soft. At first, it was just a little soft kiss. Then they started kissing each others necks. The kisses became hungrier and passionate. Lexa put her hand on the back of Clarke's neck. Then Clarke put her hand on Lexa's leg. . But when Clarke's hand started go way up Lexa's leg, she pulled Clarke away._

\- I'm sorry! Did I go to far?

\- Don't be sorry! I just don't want to give the driver a free show.

 _Clarke laughs._

\- Maybe we could continue this another time. When are just the two of us.

\- I'll think about it!

\- Yeah, you do that!

 _The cab stopped in front of the university._

\- Bye, Clarke.

\- You sure you don't want me to go with you?

\- I'm a big girl.

\- Yeah I know...

\- Goodbye...

\- Bye, Lexa. Don't forget to call me!

\- I won't...

 _The cab leaves and Lexa goes to her dorm. When she opens the door, she sees Octavia sitting on her bed. She wants to know everything like always._

\- So? How did it go?

\- Fine.

\- Fine? I want details! Tell me everything.

\- We started eating ice cream in this really good place... and we ended up on a hot, steamy make out session on the cab back to the university...

\- Wait, what? Dude, don't fuck with me!

\- Oh, I'm not fucking with you! It happened!

\- Tell me more...


	7. UPDATE

_**Hi there! Just a quick update. From now on, every chapter will have the name of a song. There will be a part of the lycris of the song in the beginning and/or in the end of the story. I will also write some chapters in the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person ( Clarke's POV and Lexa's POV). Thanks for your time.**_

 _ **P.S. I will upload a new chapter soon.**_


	8. Closer

This story is for entertainment purpose, no copyright infringement intended. I do not own this lycris or characters. All rights go to Tegan and Sara and The 100 respectively.

 _Closer_

''It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical''

 _Present: 27-09-2003 5 p.m._

 _Clarke's is hanging out at Raven's dorm. Raven noticed that Clarke has been distracted the entire day._

-Dude, you've been staring at your phone the whole day!

\- I'm waiting for a call!

\- From Lexa?

\- Maybe...

 _Clarke looked sad._

\- What hapenned?

\- We went on another date on Friday. When we were in the cab back to university... I said I liked her and that I wanted to kiss her. She said that I could go for it. So I went.

\- And...?

\- We had a really great make out session and I put my hand on her leg... but then I start moving my hand up and I think she didn't like it. She seemed fine when she left. I told her to call and nothing. Not even a text. I think I messed up!

\- You really like her, don't you?

\- Yeah... What do I do?

\- Go talk to her! Right now!

\- You're right! I'm gonna talk to her!

 _Clarke spent 15 minutes looking for Lexa, until she finally found her._

\- Hey Clar...

\- It's because of what happened in the cab? 'Cause I'm really sorry!

\- What are you talking about?

\- No, just tell me! What did I do worng?

 _Lexa is really confused._

\- Nothing!

\- Then why didn't you call me?

\- I don't know. I think I'm scared!

\- Scared? Why?

\- Because I really like you . And unlike you I didn't date tuns of girls. This is like really new for me... I want to go slow because I don't wanna mess this up!

\- Then we'll take things slow... 'cause I don't wanna mess this up either.

 _Lexa is surprised. She didn't expect Clarke to be so cool about it._

\- I'm sorry... for not calling. Or texting. Can you forgive me?

\- I don't know yet.

\- Maybe a kiss will help you decide...

 _Clarke didn't see that coming..._

\- Problably!

 _They kiss._

\- I've missed you!

\- I've missed you too, Clarke.

 _2 weeks later_

 _Present: 11-10-2003 3 p.m._

 _Lexa and Clarke went on five dates this last two weeks. They have grown closer and closer. They are at Lexa's dorm...making out in the bed._

\- Lexa, wait! Octavia can walk in at any minute!

\- So? When did you become so uptight?

\- Ok, stop. I have something to ask you.

\- Now you're scaring me...

\- Don't be. I was just thinking since tomorrow is Friday and we don't have classes because the professors have that congress in Denver and because after tomorrow it's the weekend, we could go to my studio and I could finally show you my paintings...

\- Sounds really good. What time?

\- Well, you could pass by at 5 p.m. We could also watch a movie, eat some popcorn... Then we can have dinner! What you think?

\- Sounds even better. Now let's enjoy the time we have left before Octavia shows up.

 _And they return to their make out session..._

 _Present: 12-10-2003 4 p.m._

 _Octavia is in her dorm reading a book. At least trying. She can't really concentrate because Lexa is running around like crazy._

\- Lexa, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're weird! More than usual...

\- I need help. I have to be at Clarke's studio in 1 hour. I don't know what to wear and I'm freaking out.

\- You know, she doesn't care about the clothes! She cares about you!

\- You're right. I will just wear something comfortable. I mean we are hanging out ar her place...

\- Exactly! So just relax.

 _Hours later_

 _Present: 12-10-2003 10 p.m._

\- I loved everything, Clarke! The movie, the paintings, the dinner,the company...

\- Me too... Come with me to the kitchen. I want a beer. You?

\- Same.

 _Clarke opens the door of the fridge. She gives Lexa a beer and keeps one to herself._

\- Have you though about my propositon?

\- What propositon?

\- Me wanting to paint you.

\- It seems a good idea. What should a wear?

\- I don't know. Everything. Nothing.

\- Ahahahha! So you want to paint me naked?

\- If you want to, why not?

 _Lexa gets closer to Clarke,_

\- You never saw me naked before. If you saw me for the first time when you were painting it would distracted you, don't you think?

\- So I have to see you naked before painting you!

\- Yeah, you do.

 _The sexual tension is undenible. They are getting closer to each other. Lexa is feeling anxious. Clarke thinks she's gonna explode. None of them makes the first move. The Clarke decides to go for it. She kisses Lexa. Lexa kisses her. The kisses are hungry, needy, passionate... Clarke puts Lexa on the kitchen counter. They know that if they don't stop now, they won't be able to stop later. Lexa puts her hands on Clarke's belt. Suddendly, Clarke pulls way. Lexa is confused. They are gasping._

\- Why...did...you...stop?

\- We have to stop now. When we can.

\- Who said I wanna stop?

\- What about taking things slow? You said it.

\- Things change!

\- Now what?

\- Now? Now take me to your bedroom!

 _They make their way to Clarke's room. They are kissing each other and they don't pull way for anything. Clarke pushes Lexa to the bed and goes on top of her. Lexa takes off Clarke's shirt. Then Clarke helps Lexa taking her own shirt off. Clarke looks at Lexa and thinks something is wrong._

\- Are you okay?

\- I'm nervous...

\- Me too!

\- Really?

\- Yeah... But I don't think either of us should be nervous.

 _Lexa kisses Clarke. She takes off her belt and pants. Clarke is wearing black underwear. She is losing it. Then Clarkes goes for Lexa's pants. She unbottons them._

\- Are you sure?

Lexa nodded without hesitating. And Clarke went for it. Oh, she went for it.

 _20 minutes later_

 _Clarke and Lexa are breathless._

\- Oh my God! That was...

\- Amazing? Mind-blowing? Yeah, it was! I can't believe I wanted to take things slow...

 _Clarke laughs._

\- Okay, now let's be serious! Are you okay, Lexa?

\- I'm more than okay! What about you?

\- I'm happy! For being with you and for what we just did. Thank you for trusting me.

\- Anything else you want to thank me for?

\- Oh shut up!

 _They both laugh._

\- Clarke, I...

 _Clarke know what Lexa wants to say. She kisses her and says:_

\- I love you too.

''Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams'' 


End file.
